Mavis/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Mavis is a fictional standard gauge diesel locomotive created by the Rev. W. Awdry. She lives and works at the Ffarquhar Quarry. She first appeared in the Railway Series book, Tramway Engines, which was published in 1972. Her last appearance was in Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines, published in 1995. Front of Mavis: File:MainMavisRWS.png|1972 Mavis as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1972) File:MavisillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1972 Mavis as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1979) File:MavisillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|1987 Mavis as illustrated by Clive Spong (1988) The Rear of Mavis: File:MavisillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|1967 Mavis as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1972) Mavis is named after the Rev. W. Awdry's neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud. Awdry's model of Mavis was actually made in 1962, ten years before she debuted in the Railway Series. As Tramway Engines became the last book written by Wilbert Awdry for the Railway Series, Mavis became the last character Wilbert Awdry created before he retired. Mavis is based on the BR Class 04. Behind the Scenes Awdry's model File:Mavis-layout.jpg Gauge 1 model Mavis’ model was custom built from perspex and brass by model makers, Peter Eves and Jeremy King. The model was built to run on the gauge 1 track and was painted in glossy car body paint. Her chassis sourced from a gauge 1 locomotive made by Märklin, the BR 80. The buffers, coupling frame and brake pipes were made by Tenmille. The chassis' AC motor was replaced by a DC motor to allow for easier running and maintenance. Eight different facial expressions were worn by Mavis on-screen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. One of Mavis' facemasks is owned by Twitter user TomsProps. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eyeballs were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eyeballs would move however the crew member desired. File:MavisFront.jpeg File:MavisSeason5Promo.png File:Mavisnameplate.png File:Mavis'ModelSpecifications.png File:Mavis side view18.jpg File:Mavis'_Face_References.jpg|Mavis' complete face mask set during production of the sixth series. (2002) File:Toby'sTightrope59.png|Mavis' sleepy face mask that only appeared in the third series. (1991/1992) File:BufferBother58.png|Mavis' shocked face that only appeared in the sixth series episode, Buffer Bother... (2002) File:CallingAllEngines!286.png|...and the special, Calling All Engines! (2005) File:ThomasToTheRescue37.png|Mavis' nervous face mask that only appeared between the eighth and eleventh series. (2004-2007) The twelfth series marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion-capture animation. The physical models' moulded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production File:Don'tGoBack26.png File:Don'tGoBack29.png Mavis has had modifications throughout the model era. These include: * Series 3: ** Her horn was BoCo's at a higher pitch. * Series 4: ** Her middle lamp iron was removed. * Series 6: ** Her paint was given a matte finish. ** Her eyebrows became longer. ** Her middle lamp iron returned. ** Her horn sound is the same as Derek's. * Series 7: ** Her horn is the same as Daisy's from the second series. * Calling All Engines!: ** She has a different horn sound. Mavis’ model is now currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. File:MavisHaraDisplay.jpg CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Mavis was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. Her model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Mavis’ Gauge 1 model were used for reference. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Mavis has had modifications throughout the CGI series. These include: *Hero of the Rails: **Her face became slightly larger. *Series 15: **Her horn sound changed to that of a generic "American" Nathan K3LA diesel, the same horn that Diesel used from Misty Island Rescue to Series 14. *Series 18: **She gained a lamp of the same design as Charlie's mounted on her right. *Series 19: **The lamp moved to the lamp iron above her face. **She gained a tail lamp. **Her wheels are more visible. File:MavisCGImodelspecifications.png File:HeroOfTheRails300.png|Final Render File:CGIHead-onMavisPromo.png File:MavisSideOrtho.png File:MainMavisCGI.png Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth series onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth series, excluding Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Nao Nagasawa (Japan; third series only) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; fifth series only) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; sixth - eighth series) * Kumiko Itō (Japan; Calling All Engines! - thirteenth series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; fourteenth series onwards) * Joey Cordevin (Germany) * Konstantin Graudus (Germany; Audio Books only) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Poland; nineteenth series onwards) * Irina Índigo (Latin America) * Renato Cavalcanti (Brazil) * María Sánchez (Spain) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) * Susa Saukko (Finland) * Ioana Perneș (Romania) * Elain Llwyd (Wales) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) References Category:Images of Mavis Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images from behind the scenes